A Real Life
by GreysMinion
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring fluffy moments between the Shepherd-Hunt family. Rated T for future Shots.
1. Bed full of Flu

**Just a little drabble that popped into my head after watching last weeks episode. Plus who doesn't like family fluff with these two goofballs? Enjoy**

" _So how many kids?"_

" _Five."_

" _Woah five?"_

" _Sure. Unless the first two terrorize us, then we can have four"_

The Shepherd-Hunt family had a standard routine of craziness. It wasn't easy keeping up with their 4 kids and both of their surgical careers but somehow Owen and Amelia managed. It was a saturday morning and both didn't have surgery until early monday morning, leaving the family of six to a peaceful weekend at home.

"We should get up." Amelia groaned not wanting to tear herself from her husband's warmth. "If we don't one will break something, another will set something on fire and I'm sure we will just find two naked in the backyard."

Owen couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her cheek as they stayed tangled between the sheets and themselves. The two laid there peaceful for another twenty minutes before they heard the their door creaking open with the patter of feet, coughing and sniffling following it.

The sniffles and coughing got closer to the two as they felt tiny bodies begin to fill their bed. One crawling to the side of Amelia, one crawling to the side of owen, another resting at their feet and the tiniest snuggling between the two parents.

Amelia opened her eyes as she felt their little boy crawl between them, sniffing as he clung to her arm for dear life. Taking her eyes away from their son she was met with the concerned eyes of her husband who was now holding their youngest daughter as he lay rubbing her back. "Samantha has a fever." Owen whispered at Amelia who could only nod.

"Liam feels warm too." referring to the now passed out boy in her arms. Trying not to wake Liam, Amelia sat up trying to look at the symptoms of her two other children. Their oldest was laying at the foot of the bed wrapped in a bundle of comforter. Leaning forward the concerned mother felt her daughter's forehead. "Char has got one too."

"I'm just going to take a wild guess a say that Lilah has one." Owen said working his way out of bed and putting the five year old he was holding down into the spot he had just vacated. Samantha grumbled a bit for her father before turning into the peaceful place by her toddler brother.

With a huff Amelia made her way out of bed, gently trying to not disturb Lilah who was lying on the opposite side from which Liam had been laying. As soon as Amelia was out of bed she felt the head of the last child yet to be checked, confirming her suspicions.

"And it seems we have a full bed of flu." She announced with frustration. The two parents knew this was not going to be a peaceful weekend.

Owen walked closer to his wife giving her kiss. "It's just a little cold. I promise they will all be fine by tomorrow morning." he assured holding her close.

"Looks like there goes our date night." Amelia whispered with disappointment. Owen pulled back a bit looking shocked.

"What date night?" he raised an eyebrow at the mischievous smile.

"Maggie and Meredith were going to take the kids for the night and i was going to cook us a nice peaceful dinner." Amelia sighed

Owen could only smile in amazement at his wife. Between end of the year recitals, Soccer games, the school year coming to an end and both of their crazy surgical schedules these last few weeks it had been hard to find time alone. By the time they got home at night and put all four kids to bed they were too tired themselves to stay up to talk about their days or do anything.

Leaning down to kiss his wife again Owen continued with his dumbfounded smiling. "You're amazing, you know that?" There were some days he still couldn't believe this was his wife and the mother of his four gorgeous children.

Before Amelia could say anything else they were cut off by the cries of their oldest. "Mommy everything hurts" Charlotte groaned. Within moments both were standing over the girl trying to comfort her. "I know baby. Daddy and I are going to make it feel all better, I promise" Amelia soothed rubbing the girl's back to comfort her.

"How about you and I go downstairs and get you some medicine. Then we can lay on the couch and watch some movies. How's that sound pumpkin?" Owen questioned as he bent down to her eye-level stroking her flailing bangs out of her face.

Charlotte Rose nodded at her father reaching her arms out as an indication to be picked up. Owen did nothing but obey lifting the 9 year old into his arms. "I'll give this one medicine and then come back with a round for all. Call your sisters." was the last thing said before walking out of their bedroom door and making his way downstairs.

The rest of the day went by fast but hectic. By the time the other 3 had woken up after their dose of cough medicine all four children had trouble keeping anything down. Leaving Amelia and Owen holding back hair and doing laundry each time they tried to keep their kids full of fluids. Eventually the kids fell asleep for the night.

" wanna be sick no mo' mama." Liam protested as he cuddled into his mother's side. Amelia couldn't help giggle yet feel sorry for the pain her kids were in.

"Oh baby I know it sucks." Was all Amelia could say as she kissed the top of Liam's head. "How about we go to bed huh?" Amelia tried. Out of all four kids Liam was the only one left awake. Charlotte fell asleep around 7:30 after fighting sleep all day compared to her siblings who had slept anytime they put their head on a pillow. Samantha had fallen asleep shortly after Charlotte had while watching a princess movie snuggled in the arms of her father. After Owen had lifted Samantha to bed Lilah refused to sleep in her own bed, leaving the worn out parents to only the choice of giving her a share in their bed for the night.

While his sisters fell asleep without any major debate about it Liam refused to go to bed. It was nearly 9:30 and the three year old was battling to keep his eyes open, but everytime Amelia tried to lift herself from the couch he'd begin to wail. Now here she was watching some movie she had left on for the kids and her son sprawled across her torso.

"Still can't get him to his bed?" Owen asked walking into the living room nearly startling Amelia half to death. He continued his way over to her, planting himself on the couch right next to her.

Amelia took a deep breath shaking her head. "I've tried everything. He screams like I'm kidnapping him or something everytime I try to move and I don't know how much longer my body can take with him laying on me."

Owen could only laugh as he scooted in closer, placing one arm around Amelia and his other around Liam, resting his hand right on top of hers. "He isn't as tiny as he used to be, that's for sure."

"What if there was another tiny one?" Amelia questioned turning from the boy to his father. Owen did the same to her with shock on his face.

"You want another one?"

Amelia grinned "I don't know, I think the first few were pretty okay. I think this one will turn out alright. Maybe not as corrupt because of how much practice we've had but I'm sure they'll be fine" she joked.

"Amelia." Owen breathed. 9 years ago Charlotte Rose was the accident of their wedding night. The moment Owen had met his daughter he had never thought he'd ever love something so much. 14 months later Amelia brought their second amazing daughter into the world, Lilah Eve. Since the moment she was born Lilah was the spunky carbon copy of her mother. After 3 years of being a family of four Amelia and Owen agreed that they wanted another, 9 months later Samantha Grace making her appearance in the world. With three girls Owen knew he was in for trouble. And finally, three years ago they found out they were expecting Liam Christopher. The last nine years had made Owen the happiest man in the world, even on days like this.

"You're going to be a dad again." Amelia confirmed watching her husband's face light up. "I was going to tell at my special little dinner I planned but the kids got sick and bubs didn't want to go to bed and I cou-"

Amelia was cut off with the crashing of Owen's lips into hers. Pulling apart after a few seconds. "Like I said this morning. Amazing."

The two went in for another kiss but were cut off by the sounds of their youngest.

"Mommyyyyy" Samantha yelled down the stairs.

Pulling apart the two could only laugh at the always perfect timing of their kids. "I'll get her. Put him to bed will ya?" Amelia handed Liam off to his father as they both stood up. Liam, thankfully, only stirring a bit in his dad's arms. Amelia walking away to tend to their daughter. "Im coming bug" was the last thing Owen heard as Amelia ran up the stairs.

"Pretty Amazing I tell you" Owen whispered to his son planting a kiss on Liam's forehead, following shortly behind Amelia up the stairs.

 **Hope you liked it. I'll probably come up with some more drabbles involving Omelia and their brood of children at some point. Let me know if you have any ideas. As always Thanks for reading ^.^**


	2. Heartbroken Teen

_**Prompt: First Heartbreak**_

"Daddy I just don't understand the maths." a toothless six year old Ivy huffed from across the kitchen bar at her father who stood in the kitchen finishing the final touches on dinner. Tonight was italian night in the Shepherd-Hunt household and Owen was cooking up a mean dish of chicken parmesan with pasta and a side salad to go along with.

"Well Math is an area of mommy so how about you take a break from your homework and go wash up for dinner." Owen brought up as he gently drained the pasta. Ivy did nothing but let out a huff sliding her homework to the side and hopping off the stool that was nearly as tall as her. "And tell your brother to get washed up too!" He yelled as Ivy made her way down the hall.

As Ivy made her way up the stairs Owen could hear the sound of the garage door opening followed by the sound of a slamming door before the garage door even closed. As he looked up from his place on the cookbook recipe a tear stained Charlotta came stomping in, slamming the door behind her and walking straight past her father without saying a word.

Before Owen could question anything else Lilah and Samantha walked in with smiles on their face and smelling of serious body odor from soccer practice. "Hi Dad" yelled a dirt covered Samantha who was sporting a bandage on her head. Immediately becoming concerned, "What on earth did you do this time bug?" Owen asked trying to asses the wound.

"She decided to be very mighty and tried to make a goal and do a header dad. But I screamed No don't do it and she hit her head right on the pole." Lilah dropped her things in the mudroom as she dramatically acted out the incident.

"She also managed to freak the hell out of her neurosurgeon mama by continuing to play with that big friggin' gash in her head." Amelia added walking into the house herself carrying Charlotte's cheer bag along with her own purse and work bag. As she discarded the things in her hands she made her way over to Owen.

Taking his wife into his arms he chuckled at his daughters. "Well I'm happy to hear that there were no trips to the ER." he smiled before turning his attention to Amelia giving her a peck on the lips, earning two large ew's from their daughters.

"You disgust me" Sam grimaced walking past her parents as she went to go clean herself for dinner. Both parents laughed at the sassy attitude of the girl.

Turning back to each other Owen gave her yet another kiss but this time pulling back with concerned eyes. "What's wrong with Char? She seemed upset. Something happen at cheer?" He questioned.

Lilah being the eavesdropper she was, answered for her mother instead. "Boy did something happen! So they're practicing for the homecoming dance and what not and Jonah walked into the practice with this big poster with balloons! He walked straight over to Charlie, broke up with her then went to Nicole and asked her to homecoming! You wouldn't believe it daddy! Nicole said YES!" She exclaimed earning a glare from her mother. "But you didn't hear that from me, you heard that from mom." Lilah ended her rambling running off to change out of her dirty swimsuit from practice.

His eyes only grew wide as he watched Lilah gallop away. Owen turned around to his wife who stood there with nothing but sympathy for their daughter. "She started crying as soon as she got into the car. She was so heartbroken Owen. I mean I've never seen her so upset and betrayed by something" Amelia explained.

While his wife rambled on Owen could only become furious at the thought of someone hurting Charlotte that way. _His_ little girl. "What the hell is wrong with that little prick! Breaking up with her and then asking another girl out right in front of her! And Nicole? Her best friend since middle school Nicole?"

"I know." Amelia agreed with his rage. "But Owen let's face it sooner or later the kid was going to break her heart. I mean he looked like a little asshat the moment we met him."

"We wouldn't be here if she had just stuck to the rule of no dating until 50!" Owen nearly yelled. Not wanting for her kids to hear the anger Amelia stepped closer to her husband trying to calm him down.

"Listen I know you never enjoy seeing our children in pain," Amelia stroked his bicep to comfort him "but, it's life. This is not going to be the first jerk she dates and definitely not the first jerk we are going to encounter in our daughter's lives. I mean we've still got another 3 first heartbreaks to go through with the girls. Let's just get through dinner then you can be the comforting concerning dad."

Owen stared at Amelia in confusion. She was handling the situation so well while he on the other was ready to find the kid and give a lecture but, she was right. This may be the first heartbreak but it was far from being the last. "Fine. But, if I ever see that kid again I'm giving him a piece of my mind."

Dinner had been quiet and filled with the sound of forks clinking against plates. Owen and Amelia had casual conversation about their day at work, Lilah complained about her team's unorganized preparation for the state finals the upcoming weekend while Liam and Sam argued over the best superhero, and as always, Ivy protested eating her salad for a solid 20 minutes before finally giving in after Amelia threatened no cookies for dessert. As the rest of the family chatted about their days Charlotte sat quietly in her seat picking at her dinner.

"Baby why don't you try eating some of your food. You were so excited for italian night this week." Amelia tried, looking down the table for Owens support.

"Yea Char I made your favorite just for you" Owen added on.

The teen continued to pick at her food, not raising her eyes from the piece of chicken laying on her plate. "I'm not hungry."

"Charlotte why don't you just take a few bites." Amelia tried again

Huffing loudly Charlotte dropped her fork down on her plate looking up at her mother. "I'm not hungry. May I please be excused." She tried asking politely but coming out in a monotone voice.

Owen and Amelia both exchanged looks before finally excusing the teen. "Go ahead. I'll wrap your food in case you want it later" Amelia offered with a smile but only earning back and silence as Charlotte walked upstairs.

After cleaning dishes, helping finish homework, 4 rounds of showers and tucking in kids, Amelia and Owen were left outside the door of Charlotte questioning who should go. "I'm gonna talk to her. I'll be in in a bit" He said kissing her forehead. Amelia walked down the way to their bedroom as Owen made his way into Charlottes.

When he opened the door he came face to face with Charlotte sitting on her bed working on homework. "Whatcha working on?"

"Pre Calc."

"Need any help?"

"No."

This wasn't going to be as easy as he assumed. Shoving his hands into his pockets Owen made his way over to the side of her bed. When she continued to scribble down her notes he cleared his throat and began to talk.

"You're heartbroken and I know that. So if you don't wanna talk that's fine but you just know that Mom and I are here if you want to talk, if you want to cry, whatever you want mom and I are here." Was all Owen said before planting a kiss on her forehead and walking out her door. "I love you Charlotte, Sleep well." was the last thing he said as he began to close her door.

"Daddy!" Charlotte yelled. She hadn't called him that since before she started high school. Opening the door he looked at her "I love you."

Owen smiled with a nod shutting her door and walking down the hall to the master bedroom. It may be the first but certainly not the last teenage heartbreak for the Shepherd-Hunts.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. As always, thanks for reading. xo -L**_


End file.
